


Slight of Hand, Slip of Tongue

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Auror Harry Potter, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, F/M, M/M, Potions Accident, Potions Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: On the final bust of an illegal potions case Harry was accidentally doused with a love potion called Hearts Desire. It eliminates all desire for anything other than the dosed wizards beloved. The only one who can help him is Draco, in more ways than one.





	Slight of Hand, Slip of Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This Fest has been a blast. This only took a day to write, surprisingly, and I got it exactly where I wanted it.

A bang at the front of the shop startled Draco and he spilled half of his cauldron. “Merlin and Morgana, what is going on out there?” After setting down the remaining potion and casting a stasis charm on it, he made his way into a cacophony of noise. 

“Where is he?! Why are you keeping him from me?! DRACO! Come out here!”

”Harry?!” Draco hastened his steps to the front, but stopped short at the sight he encountered. “Weasley! What in Salazars name is going on?” Harry was being held back by several Aurors, and one Ron Weasley.

”I heard his bellowing from George’s shop, Malfoy. You didn’t?”

”The ingredient storage has a permanent silencing spell for sensitive material. The only reason I heard it was because I had to decant my potion. Is that my bell?” The bell that was originally above the door had been flung across the room with Potters explosive entrance. “Can somebody please explain why Potter blasted his way in and destroyed my door?”

”I second that, what the bloody hell is going on?!” Ron was getting red in the face from holding back a still struggling Harry who seemed to have his intense gaze set on Draco. Harry, for all of his bravado earlier, had deflated and was now struggling and whining Dracos name. 

One of the Aurors finally spoke through gritted teeth, “He was doused with Hearts Desire on our last bust. You have a contract with us for lesser known antidotes because of our case, yeah? Do you have any left?” 

“I was in the process of making more this morning, unfortunately some of it spilled, but I should have just enough. Wait here.” Draco turned on his heel to go retrieve the sample when a shout echoed behind him. The Aurors has lost a grip on one of Harry’s arms and he was pulling them towards Draco. 

“Don’t leave me, Draco!”

Ron quickly cast an immobulus on Harry and shot a look towards Draco as he tumbled to the ground. “It won’t hold him long Malfoy, please hurry up.” 

One missed step due to Weasleys ‘please’ before Draco rushed to the back to decant the antidote and pour it into a glass. Upon his return he could see Harry starting to break the freezing charm. Draco kneeled over Harry right as he broke through and lunged towards him. Draco was lucky enough to get a hand in between them to prevent Harry from kissing him too soon. This left Draco just enough room to take a huge swig of the antidote and drop it into Harry’s mouth when he could no longer hold him back. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

“Guess we’re not a secret anymore.” Harry smiled shyly.  

Draco threw his head back and laughed. 

“This is who you were going to bring to The Burrow on Sunday?! Oh for fucks sake. I’m going to see Hermione, he’s your problem now Robards.” Ron apparated on the spot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled: 7  
> Board Position: Slug & Jiggers Apothecary  
> PROMPT: Harry has a need of a special potion.  
> Words Minimum: 49, Maximum: 499


End file.
